Joxer
Joxer is a guy who wants to be a warrior, but isn't very good at it. He travels with Xena and Gabrielle a lot to seem more heroic, and calls himself Joxer the Mighty. Biography Joxer was born in Athens. His father was a warlord so he wanted to be one like him. He has two twin brothers. One of them is Jett, the King of Assassins. The other is Jace, a very gay singer and dancer, who the family tries not to talk about. Joxer first meets Xena and Gabrielle when Callisto comes after Xena. Joxer tries to be their knight in shining armor, but they turn him down. Joxer then goes to Callisto to help get Xena. She send him after Gabrielle, but she just beats him up. Xena then ends up having to save Joxer and Gabrielle from Callisto. After that Joxer starts becoming their best friend, even though they are very annoyed by him. When Gabrielle gets hit by one of Cupid's arrows, she falls in love with Joxer, and Joxer falls in love back. Joxer stays in love with Gabrielle, even after the spell is taken off, but she never feels the same way about him. Joxer then meets one of Xena's look-a-likes, who is a tramp named Meg. They start to like each other, but his true love is always Gabrielle. Joxer marries Meg and has 3 kids with her, even though Meg thought she couldn't have any. One of their kids is Virgil, who travels with Xena and Gabrielle sometimes, and also has a liking for Gabrielle. Joxer is killed by Livia, Xena's daughter while he was trying to protect Gabrielle. In the future he gets reincarnated into Xena's body with the name Annie. And Xena is reincarnated into his body with the name Harry. Later on Ares switches their bodies back to normal though. Joxer the Mighty Songs 'Original version:' Joxer the Mighty Roams through the countryside He never needs a place to hide With Gabby as his sidekick Fighting with her little stick Righting wrongs and singing songs Being mighty all day long He's Joxer—he's Joxer the Mighty! Oohhhhhh— He's Joxer the Mighty He's really tidy Everybody likes him 'Cause he has a funny grin Joxer— Joxer the Mighty! Joxer the Mighty He's very tidy Everyone admires him He's so handsome it's a sin When you're in jeopardy Don't call the cavalry There's a better remedy (Although he doesn't work for free) He's every man's trusty, He's every woman's fantasy, Plus he's goo-oood company He's Joxer— I'm Joxer the Mighty! Blood—valour—and victory! Ha-HA! Joxer the Mighty He's very tidy Everyone admires him He's so handsome it's a sin When things get grim He'll take it on the chin If you're in jeopardy Caused by the enemy Don't call the cavalry There's a better remedy (Although he doesn't work for free!) He's every man's trusty, He's every woman's fantasy, Plus he's goo-oood company Look out! He's Joxer-- Joxer the Mighty! Joxer the Mighty!!! 'Bordello version': TROLLOPS: Joxer the Mighty, Master of virility, Every woman wants him Je's so sexy it's a sin If you want a special tryst He's the man you can't resist By every measure he's a prize JOXER: Just check out my shoe size! Ha-ha! TROLLOPS: Joxer the Mighty, Captain of debauchery, Never seems to get enough Of our tantalizing stuff If you need some company, With Joxer there's a guarantee JOXER: Of the highest potency! TROLLOP: Heck, I'd even work for free! LEAH: Take your filthy hands off me! ALL: He's Joxer— Joxer the Mighty! 'Illusia version': Joxer the Mighty, Master of geography, Here to guide you on your way, Stick with me—you'll never stray, If you're in a land that's new, I'm the man who'll get you through, Even if you're slightly nude— I'm Joxer, Joxer the Mighty! 'Annie's version:' Annie, Banannie She kicks fanny! Dangerous with sword and knife, Learned her skills in that past life! Never will you outfox her, She's as good as all Joxer! I'm Annie, I'm Annie the Mighty! Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:HTLJ Character Category:Deceased Category:Athens